


The Bloody Rose

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, The tudors AU, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: King Dean VIII fell in love with a beautiful omega. Breaking the mating bond with Lisa and tearing apart his country in order to make Castiel his new queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little blurb was written for a challenge made up by myself :P 
> 
> It is loosely based on the story of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn (the tudors tv series).
> 
> Enjoy :)

There had been something in the way he had looked at him that first time they had laid eyes upon each other. Maybe it was a glint of the plan he had seen there already forming, words from the boy’s father playing over and over in his head. He had been a piece in the puzzle, a puppeteer hired to make the king his own personal toy and the king had been played, he had fallen in with both legs and now he was left not knowing whether to yell or cry. Because truth be told; it had been love. Dean knew that much, somewhere along the way Castiel had fallen just as much as Dean had. But he had been young still, and stupid. Gullible! He had let himself be controlled and now what was he left with? No queen and a country torn apart.

 

When Dean had taken the crown he had married a sweet little dutiful omega. Lisa had been older, had been married before, but she had sworn her virtue and Dean had done as his father would have wanted had he been alive. There marriage had been fine at first Dean had done his marital duties and before long she had been pregnant. But Dean got bored. Of course Lisa had something about her, a smell of security and home, but Dean had heard tales of omegas smelling like honey and apples, tales of omegas whose smell only intensified when pregnant. Something mouth watering and Lisa did not smell of this.

 

Being pregnant had made Lisa ill and weak, the doctor had ordered her to stay in bed and Dean was not allowed after dark visits. Playing chess got old, shooting got old, everything got old. But then one day something caught his attention, something coming from the servants’ hall. Turned out today was the arrival of the new maids. Omegas and betas, they smelled enticing, interesting and new.

 

Dean slept around, but his old man had told him once that alphas had a bigger drive than others and instead of burdening his queen he would find a mistress after all none of the servants ever declined the wishes of their king.

 

By the time Dean had met Castiel Lisa had given him a daughter with beautiful brown eyes and long silky hair, but she had also given birth to stillborn babies and had more than one miscarriage. Somehow, for something, God was trying to punish him. And then he had met Castiel a slender but tough omega, will-strong and alluring and with the name of an angel. Castiel had weaved Dean into his web, he had known exactly how to keep him interested. Had never given Dean too much or too little. Turns out Castiel were only acting on his father’s orders.

 

But Castiel smelled so nice, he didn’t just smell like home like Lisa did, Castiel smelled like the sweetest honey and Dean wanted to lap it all up. Castiel had played hard to get though and Dean had known he had to marry this one. First he had had to somehow get rid of Lisa though, he knew God had been punishing them by not giving the king a son and the reason for that had to be him marrying somebody else’s wife. Lisa must have been lying about never having been to bed with her previous husband. Dean wanted her out of the picture. Breaking a mating bond was a serious thing he knew this, but he wanted it done. Now the only thing standing between him marrying Castiel was the fact that he had slept with Castiel’s sister Anna only a year or so before. He had to bury it, make sure nobody would ever find out.

 

Their wedding day had been the absolute best day of his life; he didn’t know what horrors lay ahead. The wedding night had been amazing; Castiel had definitely learned a few tricks from the French the years he had been living there.

 

They had had the servant help them get undressed from their many layers of clothing in their respective rooms and then dressed in only his long underpants and his robe Dean had been led to Castiel’s room to consume their marriage. Dean had been excited, but what happened he had never expected. Castiel had looked at him with those oceans of blue his naked skin milky white from the moonlight shining through the window. And then without saying a word he had sunk to his knees. He had undone Dean’s pants letting them slide down around his ankles. His long tender fingers had made their way up his legs slowly over his thighs to rest at his hips as Castiel enveloped his member in the wet heat of his mouth.

 

Dean had never done anything like this before, but he decided he liked it. He loved it a great deal in fact. The way Cas swirled his tongue around the head and the way he hummed sending vibration through Dean’s whole body. The tightness and the sensation had been almost too much. He had buried his fingers in Castiel’s unruly black hair, tugging on the strands had elicited some of the most delicious sounds from Castiel and it had spurred him on. The smell of slick had flooded through the room and even though the feeling of Castiel’s mouth around him was fantastic Dean wanted nothing more than to knot Castiel and sink his teeth into his neck officially making this man his.

 

Reluctantly he had directed Castiel’s head away from him with the hold on his head and Castiel had whined. In the matter of second Dean had thrown him onto the bed and slid home. It only took him a couple of quick thrusts and his knot had started filling. With a roar he had caught on the rim emptying himself and biting down on Castiel’s neck till he tasted blood. If Dean hadn’t been lost before he was definitely lost now.

 

 

Storm was brewing. Dean had never thought much about religion, but Lisa had come from a catholic background. She had always prayed a lot and Dean had joined her out of respect for his now former wife. Even before he had left her, Castiel had given him a book one that was forbidden. Everything having to do with this Luther guy was forbidden, Dean himself had written him and angry letter or two. He was some beta who had started pointing out all the mistakes in his religion and he had loathed the guy. Dean had been on the Catholics’ side during the whole rebellion thing in Germany.

 

But the Castiel’s book and the words whispered in his ear had made sense to him. Why should he as king of England bow down to some old grey man sitting in a chair in Rome? Dean as the king should be able to rule his country without anyone interfering. Dean had torn the English church up by its roots with his new queen by his side. Uproar had flooded the country. Dean’s own best friend and counselor had been catholic to the bone and Dean had signed the paper that led to his death. Dean had been fooled, the day of the execution he had been told they would pardon Benny, let the guy live. And now Dean’s best friend was dead, he had been left with a spouse just as unable to give the king a son as the previous. Another daughter.

 

Dean’s closets counselors, the ones left, kept telling him to get rid of Castiel. The country didn’t love him like they had adored Lisa. They made Dean open his eyes and realize he had been controlled. He loved Castiel and he loved their daughter. He knew Castiel loved him, he saw it in the way he always looked at his king. But Dean felt there had been no other way, Castiel had been taken to the tower for high treason.

 

 

Today when the bells had rung at dawn Dean had been in his room. Today his rose, his beautiful Tudor rose would loose his head. What a bloody rose he had become.


End file.
